<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【首尾line】不记仇 by Modori_Kita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721011">【首尾line】不记仇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modori_Kita/pseuds/Modori_Kita'>Modori_Kita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modori_Kita/pseuds/Modori_Kita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现背+赫特、海特提及<br/>一切都算我的 请不要上升真人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【首尾line】不记仇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【首尾】不记仇</p><p>“哥从宿舍搬出去之后都没给成员展示过家里！”</p><p>时间过了很久</p><p>“凭什么赫宰哥可以去哥家里吃哥做的拉面炒年糕！”</p><p>时间到了现在</p><p>“真的想吃哥做的炒年糕。”</p><p>曺圭贤磨了他哥一年又一年，本以为这次也会被他哥无视掉，所以当手机推送了回信通知的时候，他盯着屏幕愣了一会儿才回过神来。匆匆从宿舍赶往利特家，曺圭贤路上想了半天也没有想明白，他哥为什么会在一个完全不特殊也并没有那么闲的日子，同意了他从他哥搬出去自己住第一年开始就发起的请求。</p><p>推门进到利特家，迎接他的并不是想象中心空对外人凶巴巴的声音，而是已经飘到玄关处的炒年糕香气。</p><p>“很饿了吗？快来吃吧。”利特把刚刚盛到盘子里的炒年糕端到桌上。<br/>
“空儿呢？”曺圭贤越来越不懂了，他哥的宝贝女儿也有不在家的时候。<br/>
“在姐姐那里……”利特回答的有点心虚，其实是在收到弟弟信息之后临时拜托姐姐来把心空接走的。<br/>
“想喝酒，哥家里有吗？”</p><p>利特拿了两罐啤酒到餐桌，曺圭贤咧嘴笑了。</p><p>“哥难道要一起喝吗？”<br/>
“嗯，是难得来的弟弟呀。”<br/>
“哥会醉的，明天没有行程吗？”<br/>
“反正是下午……”</p><p>其实曺圭贤也就是嘴上关心他哥，话音还没落下的时候就已经把两罐啤酒都开好了。发信息给哥哥的时候其实还不饿，但是因为哥哥隔了很久才回复，在等回复的期间思考着晚餐吃什么的时候，把自己思考饿了。</p><p>“哥的手艺真的很好。”又咽下一口炒年糕，曺圭贤拿着酒杯准备和他哥碰杯。<br/>
“呀，终于承认了吗？”利特笑出了梨涡，才喝了几口酒，不胜酒力的小脸上就泛起了红晕。<br/>
“哥……好像有点醉了？”曺圭贤在打扫盘子里最后的残余。<br/>
“或许是吧。”</p><p>曺圭贤突然有点生气，他哥今天有点反常，“今天到底什么情况？想喝酒的话，叫赫宰哥来不就好了吗？为什么突然想喝酒？连空儿都送走了。我求了哥几年了……”</p><p>利特沉默了一会儿，或许是借着酒劲才说出了实话，“因为赫宰搬走了呀……哥很寂寞呢。”</p><p>曺圭贤嘴角还残留着炒年糕的酱汁，他盯着对面利特那张涨红的脸，突然站了起来，上半身探过桌子，吻在了大哥哥的嘴上。</p><p>“呀，你先擦好嘴不行吗？”<br/>
“这种时候了你还在意这些？”曺圭贤拉着他哥往沙发上走。<br/>
“等，等一下，我们去卧室……”利特真的是不胜酒力，此刻他已经感觉晕乎乎的，只得由弟弟拉着他的手带领他走路。<br/>
“我不要，反正也只有汉江怪物看得见吧。”利特家客厅的窗帘还没有拉上，此刻汉江边的马路上依旧车水马龙。</p><p>把哥哥推倒在沙发上，一边隔着衣物惩罚似的拧着他胸前的那两点，“哥不是说很寂寞吗？为什么现在反而害羞起来了呢？”利特回答弟弟的只有细碎的呻吟声。</p><p>”是因为第一次和我做这个吗？原来赫宰哥真的经常来哥家里吗？”赌气一样脱掉利特的上衣，呈现在眼前的是在瘦了很多之后依旧完美的肌肉线条。“不喝酒的话就不好意思做吗？这样就也不能喊东海哥来了吧。”</p><p>“东海受了伤……”利特被上半身的凉意刺激到了，不假思索脱口而出。这些实话当然又惹怒了他的弟弟，裤子也被粗暴的扒下，稀薄的内裤布料下的器官颤颤巍巍支起了帐篷。“我们正洙已经等不及了吗？”到了这种时候，胆子大了的曺圭贤又趁机把敬语什么的抛在脑后，隔着布料轻轻勾勒着器官的形状。</p><p>“你小子……”话还没说完，就又被压下身来的弟弟堵住了嘴。这不是利特的第一个有着炒年糕味道的吻，品尝着自己手艺的大哥哥看着弟弟放大在自己眼前的脸，不由得内心产生了对弟弟的愧疚，伸出手来揉了揉弟弟的脑袋。“去电视下面的抽屉里拿吧。”一吻结束，利特指使着弟弟进行下一步。</p><p>“哥家里东西准备的真的很齐全。”拿来润滑液和安全套的曺圭贤又趁机挤兑他哥。此时的利特被情欲笼罩，内心又没办法对弟弟生气。把碍事的内裤脱掉，曺圭贤抬起哥哥的一条腿搭到沙发靠背上，手指沾满润滑液，慢慢送进了利特的甬道里。利特这几年和邻居弟弟们做的次数不算少，曺圭贤也很细心的给哥哥进行着扩张，开发过程非常顺利，三只手指已经能顺利进出。此时的曺圭贤还穿着他吃炒年糕时的抒情歌手着装，面对着一丝不挂的哥哥，他觉得自己仿佛是一个斯文的变态。此时利特的身体突然颤抖了一下，“是这里对吧，哥？”找到了敏感点的曺圭贤又在那点上反复按压了几下，利特爽到长大了嘴大口呼吸却又只发出了几声细细的呻吟，身下挺立的器官顶端也冒出了些许液体。利特忍不住伸手去抚摸自己的下身，却被弟弟阻止了，“让我来照顾哥，哥这些年来……辛苦了？”曺圭贤用另一只手握住了利特的硬物，拇指在铃口反复摩擦。</p><p>“啊……圭贤啊……”随着大哥哥喊出弟弟的名字，一股白浊射在了弟弟的手掌心。“原来只用手指就可以让哥这样吗？”不理会弟弟打趣的话语，利特偏过头，脸上又泛起了红晕。“哥真的很可爱，哥爽过了，接下来轮到我了。”说完便用抽纸清理了自己手掌上的精液，拉起哥哥带他走到沙发背后的落地窗前，让哥哥面对着玻璃站好，压着他的后背，让哥哥健硕的胸肌贴紧冰凉的玻璃，解开自己的裤子，将安全套戴好，把早已硬到发疼的性器送到哥哥的穴口。“等，等一下……不要在这里……”</p><p>“又不会有人看得到，赫宰哥和东海哥他们不敢对正洙这样吗？”曺圭贤已经将性器的头部送进了利特的后穴里，作为比哥哥高一些的弟弟，这样的姿势让哥哥踮起脚尖才可以整根莫入。“哥要辛苦一下了，会很爽的。”安抚好哥哥，曺圭贤便开始大幅抽动起来。利特的体温温暖了胸前的这面玻璃，胸前两点在玻璃上摩擦的有些痛感，但这痛感又刺激了下身的器官，刚刚射过的性器又慢慢挺立了起来。“哥很敏感呢。”虽然早已料到了哥哥在性事上会是这种状态，但是曺圭贤还是被这样的哥哥迷倒了，换着角度刺激着哥哥的敏感点。这样的姿势利特想保持平衡的话，只能靠双手扶着玻璃，利特的性器现在需要一些抚慰。“啊……圭贤啊，摸……摸一下哥……”</p><p>这样的姿势虽然刺激，但是还是太辛苦了。曺圭贤最后还是保持着插入的姿势，将哥哥的身体转过去，让他手肘撑在沙发后背上，压下身紧贴着哥哥的后背，一手绕到哥哥身前去安抚没能被顾及到的哥哥的硬挺，开始了最后的冲刺。“啊……啊……慢一点，圭贤啊……”</p><p>“哥很爽对吧？怎么可以放慢呢。”曺圭贤感受到哥哥在他身下微微地颤抖，知道他快要到了，“我也快到了，哥等我一起射。”一边快速撸动哥哥的性器，一边疯狂深入着哥哥的身体。利特高潮前夕的甬道开始不由自主的收缩，受不了的曺圭贤一下子交代在了这阵收缩里，射满了安全套。即使隔着安全套，年轻五岁的弟弟滚烫精液的温度，也刺激着利特射了出来。</p><p>让两次高潮后的哥哥稍微喘息了一下，曺圭贤慢慢退出自己的性器，取下安全套打了个结，扔到了垃圾桶。自从搬走的弟弟搬走了，受伤的弟弟受伤了，大哥哥也还是有一段时间没有做了，想翻过沙发背躺到沙发上休息一下的时候，才发现自己被最年轻的弟弟做到双腿发软，根本支撑不住他翻过去，一下跌跪在沙发后。</p><p>“哎一古，哥果然是年纪大了呀！”曺圭贤见状赶紧走上前扶起哥哥，绕到沙发上休息。“圭贤呐，这几年真的……对不起你。”利特靠在弟弟的怀里，和他一起在沙发上休息。“没关系的哥，以后随时做饭给我吃就好了。”</p><p>“真的吗？”<br/>
“真的呀，因为我是不记仇的A型呀。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>